Holding on
by conversefreak3
Summary: Ty watches Emma surf one morning and decides to finally record her with his camera. Now Ty has a decision to make, one that will change his and Emma's relationship...the only problem? Johnny stands between them.. Ty X Emma hint Johnny X Emma
1. Chapter 1

I hadn't noticed Emma until she appeared standing near the shore line, surf board in hand and all smiles with a slight hint of determination in her eyes. She didn't notice me under the shady pineapple tree so I decided to keep quite and watch from afar, curious to see what she will do, though its kinda obvious.

'_She's going to surf, but why this early? It's nearly six a.m'. _

I've seen Emma surf before, she's okay, but she wipes out more then she actually rides.

'_Maybe this is why she's surfing alone. To get better... Or…'_

One day, I've overheard Emma and Lo talking about me. That's when I found out her secret. I had no idea Emma felt that way towards me, nor did I know that she's been practicing extra hard just so she could be a part of my surf video.

Ever since that day, I've considered dating Emma but…I have no idea how I feel about her, plus I know Joseph has a major crush on her…and that's a problem; so I figured I have two options: One, avoid her or two, give her a chance and see what happens.

I haven't decided what option I should pick, but one of these days it'll happen …hopefully it's the right decision too.

I turned back to Emma who was now paddling, searching for a perfect wave. I glanced down at my camera which lay on my lap, on and ready. I smiled as I held my delicate camera in place and pressed the little red button.

I filmed the ocean and sun before positioning it to Emma. I held my breath and wished her luck as the wave carried her forward. She slowly rises as she continued to ride down the wave. She smiled with her success, as did I, but that's when it happened…

She somehow lost her balance, I guess she got nervous, and plummeted in the water with the wave collapsing over her. I winced and turned off my camera, feeling sorry for her since this was actually the longest she has ever surfed without a wipeout.

'_At least I caught it on tape.. Maybe that'll cheer her up.' _

I waited patiently for Emma to resurface but she hasn't and its been a while.

'_Come on, Emma…'_

Suddenly, something finally appeared on surface but it wasn't Emma…it was her surfboard.

I cursed silently and dashed to the shore line, taking off my shirt and shoes in the process. I dived in and swam towards Emma's surfboard. I held my breath and plunged my head under, tugging the board's leash around my fingers. I followed the leash downwards, grasping it as I went deeper. Finally, I found her floating lifelessly and the leash appeared to be caught on a reef.

'_Emma…'_

I quickly freed her ankle and pulled her body towards me, then swam to the surface…

'_Hang on Emma, please just hang on.'_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I don't know, lol. I always wanted to write a stoked fan fic with Ty and Emma so…I hope you like. I'm not sure when the next update will be but reviews are greatly appreciated! =)_


	2. Chapter 2

I carried Emma out and away from the ocean, dropping her surfboard to the side before setting her down gently. I kneeled by her side, surveying her. No cuts or bruises were visible to my relief.

"Emma? Can you hear me?"

'_Of course she cant, she's unconscious you idiot.'_

I quickly checked her pulse, trying to stay calm and hoping for the best. Luckily, I found one but its very weak. Thinking fast, and silently thanking god that I learned lifesaving techniques last summer, I positioned my hands on her chest and pressed down rhythmically.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five…_

I leaned down and pinched her nose before breathing in her mouth…

'_Breath Emma…please.'_

I pulled away and pumped her chest again, ignoring the feeling of my tingling lips. As I prepared the CPR process once more, my mind suddenly drifted off to the little moments and times I shared with Emma.

"_Um…will you marry me?"_

_I glanced down at the girl, what's her name again? Ella?- as she bent down on one knee. I nudged my little brother as he snickered beside me before addressing the waitress. _

"_Uh, try asking me in ten years."_

I leaned down again and placed my lips over hers, breathing air into her mouth.

'_I'm so sorry Emma…'_

"_Hi Ty." The redhead greeted cheerfully, balancing the stacks of plates in each hand. _

"_Sorry, cant talk now Ella." I said adjusting my camera and walking past her. I've heard a loud crash but didn't glance back and continued my way out the restaurant. _

I leaned down and brushed my lips over hers, cursing silently in my head for my stupidity and unawareness.

_As I passed Lo and her friends with my date, I glanced at Emma who seemed worried about something. I stopped and smiled. _

"_Hey, cute dress." _

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

"C'mon Emma!" I sounded desperate as I pumped her chest, harder…faster…

"_What's between you and that girl anyway?" My date asked nastily as I tried to clean her dress that Emma had spilled. _

"_Nothing. She's just my sister's friend and an employee at the hotel."_

"_I'm so sorry about the dress! Can I help?" Emma said apologetically. _

"_Uh, no its okay. I got it covered…"_

I winced at my own words as I tried once again to get Emma breathing.

'_Breath Emma…'_

It was then that I realized that I was not alone. Fin, Reef, Joseph, Johnny, and my sister circled around us, worried and freaking out. I ignored their questions and focused on Emma and getting her to breathe again.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five…_

I hesitated, aware that everyone was staring, especially Johnny. I imagined how hard this is for him…seeing me giving her CPR when it should be him instead of me…What he must be thinking right now…

"What are you waiting for dude!?" Reef shouted.

"Give me some room…" I muttered. Reef pulled my sister and the others away while someone yelled anxiously to call for help, I think it was Lo but I wasn't sure.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five…_

I took one breath before placing my lips over Emma's.

'_Please Emma…wake up.'_

I pulled away, disappointed and nervous that she was still unconscious. I pumped her chest anxiously…desperately…

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five…_

I pressed my lips over Emma's again, this time though lingered, enjoying the soft texture of her lips.

'_You're not like any other girl I met Emma….You're friendly and sweet, someone who I should probably date. I'm sorry I ignored you Emma. Please, open your eyes… I promise I'll give you a chance…'_

Just when I was about to pump her chest again, to my relief and happiness, Emma gasped and groaned, rolling her head to one side and then the other.

"Emma?" I said gently as I slowly lift her body towards me.

She groaned again as a response and opened her eyes, our eyes met briefly before she closes them again and leaned on me for support. I heaved out another sigh and hugged her close. Behind me, Lo and my friends cheered and hugged while Johnny stood aloof from everyone. I took a risk and glanced at him…He smiled slightly, as a thank you I guess, and patted my shoulder.

I smiled a little as I turned back to Emma and hugged her close, grateful that she's alive.

'_I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…'_

_A/N: I am so sorry for the huge delay. As I said on the previous chapter, I wasn't sure when the next update would be and I'm not sure when I'll update chapter three, but thank you for waiting. Anyway! I liked chapter one better then this one but what do you think? It's longer than the first one, so I hope you enjoyed this! Reviews are greatly appreciated! _

_Oh, and P.s.; the episode when they all go to the theater and Ty's date asked "What's between you and that girl anyway?" was completely made up. She really didn't say that, I just added that. _

_Oh!! And special thanks to xAdorablexAngelx for the title suggestion! =)_


	3. Chapter 3

I rubbed my aching neck as I walked out the elevator and to the quite hallway. I had just finished Emma's shift at the DR, she was in no condition to work so I quickly offered. Luckily, Andrew had allowed me to cover her shift for two days.

It was hard I had to admit, I actually dropped a few plates and messed up a couple of times, but once I got the hang of it I was able to deliver the customer's food to the table and clean the dirty dishes; plus, it was fun to see Lo actually working.

"Hey Ty."

I turned to see Lo standing behind me with my camera in her hands.

"You forgot this at the office." She said as she carefully passed my camera to my awaiting hands.

"What are you doing here Lo? You know you're not suppose to be here." I sighed as I checked my camera's condition thoroughly, cursing silently for my forgetfulness. This had the be the first time I ever lost my camera, usually I'm much more responsible then that…but with today's stressing events I guess I forgot all about it.

"It's okay, mom and dad are asleep. No one will notice."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I wanted to check up on you…" She said quietly. "Everyone's still shaky because of what happened this morning."

"Are you?"

"What?"

"Shaky?"

"A little…" Lo mumbled. "I mean…if you hadn't watched her this morning she could've…

"Lets not talk about that." I muttered hastily. I didn't even want to _think_ what could have happened, that experience had already done enough.

"So…I watched your latest video." Lo said gesturing to my camera in my hands. "You should uh…really show that to Emma."

I hesitated before answering, debating if I should tell Lo that I know Emma's feelings.

"About that…"I paused, rubbing my sore neck again. "I uh…know Lo."

"Know what?" She asked confused. I sighed and looked away, "I accidentally overheard you and Emma talking one day…"

"How long were you there?" She gasped worriedly.

"Long enough to find out Emma's feelings." I said quietly. Lo was silent after my little confession, I guess she was too surprised to respond because that was the longest she has ever not talked.

"Ty! How could you!" Lo's sudden outburst surprised me and I almost dropped my camera. "That-that was totally classified information!"

"Lo, Shut up!" I hissed, placing my hand over her mouth. "People are- ow!"

Lo had stomped on my foot…hard.

"That's for eavesdropping on our conversation!" Lo shouted angrily.

"K-keep your voice down, Lo!" I warned while I grasped my foot tenderly. "And I wasn't eavesdropping."

"Oh no? Then what do you call it then?"

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I was just passing by-

"Whatever." Lo interrupted. "Now that you found out…what are you going to do about it?"

"I…I don't know."

"You don't know!? Ty, Emma is head over heels in love with you and you don't know what to do?"

"I'm aware of that…but I'm not sure how I feel about her. I mean, I thought about dating her but…"

"But what?" Lo asked eagerly. "What's stopping you?"

"There's a problem…Someone else likes Emma…someone who deserves her more than I do. Someone who remembers her name, helps her a lot…and doesn't ignore her."

"Johnny." Lo finished, realizing my dilemma. I nodded. "Right."

"But Ty, you need to give yourself a chance." Lo said. "Look, I'll be honest. The first time Emma said that she liked you I said that she could do better." She ignored my glare and continued on. "But after a while, I decided to help Emma win your heart. And don't forget that Johnny and Emma aren't dating, so-

"But he likes her, Lo." I interrupted. "I…I don't even know for sure if I like her or not."

Lo said nothing after that so I turned my attention back to my camera and pressed 'play'. The screen displayed the radiant sun and the ocean before it zoomed to Emma.

"She worked really hard you know." Lo commented beside me, her eyes also glued to the little screen. "She's good."

"Yeah." I smiled as Emma surfed with ease and confidence; she certainly seemed like an expert and it showed. But I quickly paused the video and shut it off; I didn't want to see her fall again and I knew Lo didn't want to either.

Lo cleared her throat, "So….?"

"So…?" I mimicked her playfully and she hit me on my shoulder for my response. "Ty, be serious."

I sighed and took a moment to collect my thoughts. _'I made a promise this morning and I'm going to fulfill it.'_

"I gave myself two options." I started, taking a deep and shaky breath. "One, was to avoid Emma." I raised my hand up to interrupt Lo's protest before I continued. "Or two…give Emma a chance and see what happens."

"So…two it is?" Lo smiled happily.

I nodded slowly, hoping that I made the right decision. "Two it is."

::Normal Point of View::

Reef leaned against the door frame and waited patiently for any assistance Fin might need. After the incident this morning, Fin, Joseph, Johnny, Ty, Lo, and himself took turns watching over Emma during their breaks.

Luckily, Emma recovered and had asked many questions, which Fin had answered descriptively as possible; As Ty had explained everything and left nothing out. She was grateful that Ty had saved her, and a little embarrassed. The thought of his lips on hers made her shiver and it was something she always wanted to happen. But a thought occurred to her as she lay in bed, and it scared her.

Will things change between them? For better or for worse?

Johnny and Fin had scolded her like a child, and made her promise to never surf alone again which she reluctantly agreed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." Fin apologized softly. "But you scared me Alberta….you scared everyone back there."

"Its okay Fin." Emma said looking down. "Is…is Johnny still mad?"

Fin and Reef exchanged worried glances. After Johnny had scolded Emma he left and had yet to return.

"I'm sure he's fine Emma." Fin assured smiling, gesturing slightly to Reef to make a comment.

"Y-yea, no worries Emma." Reef assured her. "Joseph said he's okay."

"But-

"Emma, he's fine, trust us okay?" Emma nodded reluctantly, giving up. For some reason, she felt like something was wrong, like they know something that she doesn't. And she didn't like it.

Fin smiled and pulled the covers up to her chin and bid her a goodnight.

"Night Emma." Reef said as he turned off the light and gently shut the door. He turned to Fin who looked just as worried and shaken as he was.

"Come on."

Fin followed Reef down the hall and outside to the porch. He led her to the steps and gestured for her to sit next to him, which she did. They said nothing as they watched with great interest and wonder of the moon and stars. Fin's mind suddenly drifted to this morning…and what could've happened if Ty hadn't been there. She shivered.

"Are you cold?" Reef asked. Fin shook her head. "I'm just thinking about this morning." Fin hugged her legs close to her chest. "I've never been this scared before…"

"Neither have I." Reef admitted. "Poor Emma."

"And Johnny…it must've been hard to see Ty giving her CPR…"Fin mumbled.

"I know."

"The sad part is…Emma has no clue about Johnny's feelings." Fin said. "She's too distracted with Ty to notice."

"But Ty doesn't even feel the same way…dose he?" Reef wondered.

"…I think he's beginning to have feelings for her." Fin stated leaning back on her hands. "Its obvious. Lately, he's been staring at her a lot and he has this glaze look in his eyes."

"You really think he likes her?"

"Probably. But this'll lead to drama if it goes the wrong way." Fin sighed. "Emma would have to choose between Johnny or Ty."

"Who you think she'll go out with in the end?"

"I dunno." Fin admitted lowly. "It all depends on her."

Reef was about to comment when he heard a noise behind him. He turned but saw no one.

'_Must be hearing things.' _Reef concluded as he turned his attention to Fin and tried to comfort her.

Had he turned quicker he would've seen Emma standing a few feet behind them… and she heard everything.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_a/n: Yup, a little drama starting already. I wanted to add a little Reef/Fin ever since I watched the new episode of "Stoked". Any Reef/Fin fan knows what I'm talking about, its sooo cute! =) Anyway! So what will Emma do now that she knows Johnny likes her and possibly Ty? What will the guys do? Read and find out! Until then, my fellow readers! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :P_

_P.s. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! And send any ideas if you like. For example, how would you like Ty and Johnny to settle this dilema? Fight? Or Talk? _


End file.
